governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Centre for Environment Education
Centre for Environment Education (CEE) was created in recognition of the importance of environmental education in India’s overall environment and development strategy. The result of a unique partnership between government and a non-governmental institution, CEE was established as a Centre of Excellence in 1984. CEE has its headquarters at Ahmedabad, and regional cells in Bangalore, Guwahati, Lucknow, Ahmedabad and Pune and several state and project offices. See the formal website of Centre for Environment Education and the wiki page on the CEE Central Regional Cell at Pune CEE Urban Through the following major programmes in Pune, CEE Urban aims to develop and apply effective methods of communication, education and participation to help urban societies to transition to more sustainable ways of living. Knowledge Networks A network of higher education institutes, local citizens groups, and the municipality has been recognized as a Regional Centre of Expertise on Sustainable Urban Development by the United Nations University Institute of Advanced Studies. CEE is functioning as the Secretariat of RCE Pune. Over forty RCEs have been recognized by the UNU IAS in different parts of the world. RCE Pune helps to apply the knowledge resources of faculty and students to tackle issues related to housing, waste, traffic, school education, sanitation, biodiversity, through the following mechanisms at higher education and research institutes: * Internships * Research and Studies on local environment and development aspects * Development of optional/ core / continuing learning courses on sustainability Read about enhancing sustainability education in higher education institutes - interviews with university faculty in Pune for the forthcoming Environment Management and Sustainability in Universities conference Green Teacher - Diploma in Environmental Education This is a one year distance education programme for teachers and educators, offered by CEE in several locations in India. It includes two compulsory contact sessions of three to five-days each and a four to five-month project. Course material, contact session orientation, tutorial and consultation days are provided to participants. Pune is one study centre and contact point. CEE is building a network of concerned and active teachers through Green Teacher in Pune. More information on the Green Teacher Diploma Indradhanushya: Centre for Environment and Citizenship Education Indradhanushya is a public facility being developed in partnership by the Pune Municipal Corporation and CEE. Its long-term objective is to enhance the quality basic education and enhance citizenship education, in all schools in Pune. Exhibits, print material and a programme for organized school visits are being developed at Indradhanushya by CEE. The facility is located at Dattawadi in Pune. Pune Citizens Environment Forum The Pune Citizens Environment Forum has been formed as a forum of the municipal administration and concerned citizens groups. It aims to focus discussions and action on key environmental issues, and provides a forum for interface, exchange of information, planning, and redress between citizens and the municipal administration. The approach is to promote a solution-oriented partnership between citizens groups and the municipal administration. The work of the PCEF is to feed into the processes for preparation of the Development Plan 2007 for Pune and the annual Environmental Status Report of PMC. Pune Housing Group Almost half of Pune’s population has inadequate shelter. The Pune Housing Group – a consortium of SNDT Adult and Continuing Education Dept, Kagad Kach Patra Kashtakari Panchayat, Janwani and CEE – is working towards the development of a comprehensive Housing for All policy in Pune, responsive to the needs of the poor and environmentally responsible. Solid Waste Management CEE’s work in waste management includes partnerships with urban local authorities and local stakeholders such as residents and commercial associations, waste pickers, informal sector recyclers, etc. As part of the Waste Matters consortium in Pune, CEE is promoting door step collection of segregated waste, facilitating decentralized processing of organic waste and helping the streamlining of the municipal waste management systems. Some ongoing projects include composting trials, preparing an inventory of technology and equipment vendors and training of waste-pickers to undertake composting work, and educational programmes for neighbourhood groups, schools and colleges. Waste Matters is a consortium of SNDT Adult and Continuing Education Dept, Kagad Kach Patra Kashtakari Panchayat and CEE CEE Urban conducted a study of biomedical waste management in Pune in 2001, followed by a regional workshop of stakeholders. In Mumbai, CEE Urban was commissioned to develop a communication strategy for improved waste management. This was done in partnership with All India Institute of Local Self Government, and with support from the International City/County Management Association and United States Agency for International Development. Facilitating Support As the National Host Institute for the UNDP GEF Small Grants Programme, support for the following projects in Pune as been facilitated: * Environmentally Sustainable, People-Centred Urban Transport” by Parisar at Pune * Ecosystem Assessment and Planning Inputs for the Northern Western Ghats by Ranwa * Socially Sound Waste Management System in Pune by Kagad Kach Patra Kashtakari Sanghatana. CEE’s Publications for Pune * Pune Parisaratil Durmil Vriksh is a book on selected rare trees in Pune, by Dr Hema Sane and Dr Vinaya Ghate. Brought out by CEE with support from INTACH Pune Chapter and Praj Foundation, the book covers 26 species with colour photos of each, and a map indicating locations. * Birds of Pune jointly published with Kalpavriksh is ideal for beginners, but good for experienced bird watchers as well. Has 8 colour plates and maps on good birding areas in and around Pune. * Towards Cleaner Air in Our City, published with PMC Air Quality Management Cell, this book is meant for educators to help students understand air pollution and mitigation measures. Visit Us! Coordinates: 18°33'53"N and 73°48'22"E See location on wikimapia Centre for Environment Education Central Regional Cell A 10 Garden Estate 167/1 New DP Road, Aundh, Pune 411007 Ph: 020 25898447; Fax: 020 25887009 A range of books, posters, films, developed by CEE is available at our office. Also cards, mugs and T shirts. Office timings 9.15 am to 6.00 pm, Monday to Friday Category:NGO Category:Pune Organizations